


临渊而爱

by xiaomaodiaoyu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomaodiaoyu/pseuds/xiaomaodiaoyu
Summary: 设定接美队3，巴基在瓦坎达的冷冻舱里，黑豹想办法解除了他的脑控问题，于是他终于出柜了。他见到了一个和他一样毛茸茸的史蒂夫。





	临渊而爱

临渊而爱

 

设定接美队3，巴基在瓦坎达的冷冻舱里，黑豹想办法解除了他的脑控问题，于是他终于出柜了。他见到了一个和他一样毛茸茸的史蒂夫。

1  
巴基第一次长出胸毛是在八年级的时候。  
他和史蒂夫一起去浴室洗澡，洗完澡擦身的时候，雾气缭绕里，他忽然发现史蒂夫有些不自在，他低头看了看自己，然后笑了，打了个响指。  
“嘿，我又比你快！”他挺了挺胸膛。   
“那又怎么样，”史蒂夫不高兴地说，“你比我大一岁。”  
史蒂夫不太愿意提这一点，而当他提这个的时候，通常都没什么好脾气。  
史蒂夫今年14岁，胸膛光溜溜的，小腹长着一点苍白的肌肉，再往下稀稀疏疏地长着一点毛，下面是两条细得不行的腿，一看就是发育不良。  
巴基的目光从他下身滑过，意味深长地“啧”了一声，说：“你这个小家伙！”他一语双关，不怀好意。  
史蒂夫把毛巾摔到他肩上，说：“得了，炫耀你的吧！也许你能找一只母猴子结婚，浑身都是毛。”  
澡堂子总是充斥着各种各样的荤段子和下流的隐喻，史蒂夫早就免疫了。  
巴基笑起来，“哇哦，那我得找只温柔点的猴子。你这样的可不行。”他摇摇头，煞有介事地说：“绝对不行。”  
史蒂夫在他肩膀上揍了一拳，结果自己往后滑了两步，撞在一个长着酒糟鼻的男人身上。男人睁大了眼睛，不满地骂道：“嘿，小妞儿，看着点儿！”  
史蒂夫懒得理他，匆匆走到更衣室去，巴基冲酒糟鼻挥了挥拳头，跟上史蒂夫的背影。  
“史蒂夫！”他在后面叫道。  
史蒂夫在穿衣服，背带裤有点大，显得腰那里空空荡荡的。穿完衣服穿鞋，巴基眼尖地看见里面塞了两团报纸。  
“这是什么？”  
“我爸爸的鞋。”史蒂夫说。他爸爸给他留下的遗产不多，每一点都不能浪费。  
“我是问里面这个。”巴基抬了抬下巴，“说真的，垫报纸？”  
“有什么不行？”史蒂夫不以为然，“我妈说挺不错。”  
巴基没有话说。史蒂夫的妈妈萨拉是个正直的好人，唯一的缺点就是感情太丰富，自从史蒂夫的爸爸去世之后就没有一天不愁眉苦脸的。  
史蒂夫把脚伸进鞋里去，巴基站在那里看着他。  
他赤裸裸地站在他面前，像一棵漂亮的树，四肢修长，生机勃勃，小腹往下有恰到好处的阴影。  
不知道是不是因为浴室里面太热，一向再怎么垫纸都空荡荡的鞋，史蒂夫现在居然有点穿不进去。  
巴基蹲下身，把报纸取出来，使劲揉了揉再塞进去。  
“这样好一点。”他说，抓住史蒂夫的脚往鞋里塞。  
“嘿，得了，别——”史蒂夫说，试图抗拒，可是巴基没有放手，他单脚站着摇晃了一下，不得不抓住巴基的肩膀保持平衡。  
“我爸也有一双这样的鞋，他说这个鞋不错，他穿了好几年一点儿都没坏。”巴基低着头说。  
史蒂夫哑口无言，他感觉到巴基的皮肤又紧又热，自己的脚被抓住的地方也很热。  
等到终于把一只鞋穿进去，史蒂夫立刻跳开了一步。  
巴基站起来，对上史蒂夫的眼神。  
“嘿，你那是什么表情？”巴基笑了，史蒂夫受挫和不悦的眼神让他感到有趣，“我有三个弟弟妹妹，我知道怎么给小孩穿鞋。”  
他看着史蒂夫，眼睛里盛着戏谑的笑，看起来亮晶晶的，让史蒂夫发不出脾气，而事实上他也并不像看起来那么生气。  
他自己把另一只鞋穿上，抬起头，巴基还站在原地，歪着脑袋看他。  
他的目光落在巴基胸口。那里稀稀疏疏地长着一些胸毛，和头发一个颜色。他看过很多次巴基的裸体，除了巴基没人愿意给他做模特，脱光了衣服让他画。  
他的目光往下，带着那个年纪的男孩特有的挑剔眼光，不过并没挑剔多久。他熟悉巴基的身体，那实在没什么好挑剔的，包括最值得挑剔的地方也没什么能被挑剔。  
巴基发育得很完美，是这个年龄段男孩中的模范身材。  
“你太小了。”巴基闷笑着说，好像这个下流的双关语永远也说不够。在史蒂夫发火之前，他及时收敛笑容，补充一句：“以后你赚了钱可以买一双合脚的鞋子，每个人都需要一双合脚的鞋子。”他转过身开始穿衣服，好像终于意识到自己还光着似的。  
“每个人还都需要娶一只长毛的猴子。”史蒂夫顶了他一句。  
“除非你变成猴子。”巴基吹了声口哨。  
史蒂夫没有理他。他不想没完没了。  
他摸了摸自己的胸口，不知道自己什么时候才能长出像样的胸毛。  
2  
史蒂夫一直都没长出胸毛，变成了美国队长之后他的毛发开始蓬勃生长，但他被命令不能留胡子，最好胸毛也清理干净。于是他的胸膛总是光溜溜的，在灯下甚至能反光。  
不过他早就不在乎这个问题了，毕竟没人会因为他毛发旺盛而多给他发一份工资。况且他现在带着巴基逃亡瓦坎达，早没人给他发工资了。  
史蒂夫大部分时候在躲避政府的追捕，小部分时间想办法绕去瓦坎达看看巴基怎么样了。在巴基从冷冻舱里出来接受反洗脑治疗时，他再次回到瓦坎达，住在黑豹给他安排的安全屋里。  
这一天，他住处的电话响了。知道这个电话的人不超过十个。史蒂夫还没接电话就知道是谁，他一直在等这个电话。  
“他醒了。”电话那头的人说，“一切都很好，他的脑袋安全了。”  
史蒂夫过了一秒钟才回答：“哦，我知道他没事。”  
“我也这么说，不过他一醒来就问我你在哪儿，看起来好像希望你能陪在这儿一样。”  
“你没告诉他我马上就到么？”  
“我说你在收拾房子，等着他去同居。”  
史蒂夫笑了一下，放下电话。他没有反驳。  
几分钟后，他出现在瓦坎达的生物科学大楼里，在一个房间里见到了巴基，还有瓦坎达的国王黑豹特查拉。  
巴基和黑豹曾经因为老国王之死打得如火如荼，虽然后来大家一致调转枪口对准背后的大反派，但打过的架不能算完，黑豹坚持要有所补偿，收留并治好了这名“臭名昭著的九头蛇特工”。  
史蒂夫对此深表感谢。  
巴基躺在那里，像从一个遥远的梦里醒来，呼吸悠长，眼神迷惘，但看到史蒂夫出现，他还是露出了一个微笑。  
“史蒂夫。”他目不转睛地看着他，微微抽了口气，“天哪！你留了胡子，头发也长了！”  
史蒂夫让自己露出一个笑容，说：“现在我们一样帅了。”接着他转过头，面向黑豹说：“谢谢。”  
年轻的瓦坎达国王点了点头，“坏的结束了，好的即将开始。很高兴我能帮得上忙。”他看向巴基，巴基的左臂还是空荡荡的，脑控清除是个大工程，他的大脑和身体都承受了极大的负担，新的金属臂需要等他恢复一段时间才能安装。  
清除工程实施了整整两天两夜，相当于一个大型手术，而且过程也不太美妙，就像是一场漫长的洗脑。  
史蒂夫看过巴基被洗脑的录像，他不认为自己还能再看一次。这是他没有陪在巴基身边的原因之一。  
“他不需要住在这里了，我想他也不喜欢这里。”黑豹对史蒂夫说：“带他回去吧，如果他愿意的话。”  
史蒂夫看向巴基，两人四目相对。史蒂夫说：“巴基，我们回家好吗？”  
瓦坎达的安全屋算不上家，但这并不重要，重要的是史蒂夫终于有机会说出七十年前就想说的话。一切烟消云散，唯有家园之念撼人心弦，穿透鲜血和时间。  
巴基灰绿色的眼睛凝视着他，轻声说：“好。”  
3  
他们回到史蒂夫的住处。这里不大，但足够两个人生活。史蒂夫把这里收拾得很不错，甚至预估巴基醒来的时间做了顿饭，只要加热就能吃。  
巴基坐在带靠背的椅子上，带着夸张的表情注视着两人中间摆着的丰盛晚餐。理论上他还不能进食太多固体食物，但是食物除了吃以外还可以闻和看。史蒂夫在这两项上花了大心思，餐桌漂亮得足以入画，而且香气袭人。  
“怎么样？”史蒂夫问他。  
“很好。”巴基说，真心实意，“好得我都爱上你了。”  
史蒂夫没有笑，“你知道我说的不是这个。”  
巴基终于从食物上抬起头，看着史蒂夫。他的眼睛长得很漂亮，但并非纯净无瑕，透着阴晦和粗粝之光。  
“有点头疼，”巴基指了指脑袋，微微一笑，他当然知道史蒂夫关心的是什么，“你知道，就像有人在我脑子里拆了一幢房子似的，弄得到处乱七八糟——”  
史蒂夫一边听他说话一边看着他。  
巴基的样子和冬兵时候完全不同，那时候他的眉宇间像结了冰，寒冷而坚硬，现在他却在微笑，微笑着抱怨脑袋疼。  
巴基恢复记忆后他们曾经在一起并肩作战过，史蒂夫开始的时候很欣慰巴基会笑，但后来发现巴基只对少数人笑。当他笑的时候，他看起来粗糙又温暖，就像一块毛绒绒的毯子。而当他不笑的时候，或者他看着别的什么东西的时候，他的目光就像一片荒芜的深渊。  
史蒂夫很清楚，有些东西永远地消失了，属于七十年前的巴基的东西。  
“那些人技术不行，我猜他们没遇到过我这样的。”巴基继续抱怨，“我的手都没了，他们还给我腿上加了三道锁，好像我能随时跳起来，一脚把他们踹死似的。”  
他们捆在一起也不够你踹一脚的，史蒂夫在心里说。冬日战士的战斗力闻名遐迩，徒手把生物科学大楼拆了都行。当然，他最擅长的不是拆房，他最擅长的是杀人。  
史蒂夫很理解瓦坎达的医生和科学家们看着巴基时好奇又戒惧的眼神，面对世界第一的杀手，没人能不畏惧。  
“……我脑袋里现在干干净净的，连只老鼠都找不出来，真的。”  
巴基结束了抱怨，用一个撅嘴的动作表明自己现在又干净又安全，没有一点威胁性，他老老实实地坐在那里，左臂空荡荡的，歪着脑袋，看起来就像一只瘸了腿的、安分又讨好的猫，既没有杀气，也没有武器。  
史蒂夫知道巴基歪着脑袋是因为金属臂被取下后脊柱有些歪曲，影响了颈椎，无法保持平衡。一份九头蛇档案里很清楚地写了冬兵的改造经过。  
这些档案他只看过一遍，但是血清给了他过目不忘的能力。他知道巴基在九头蛇都经历过什么，他们在他身上留下了什么。  
那些东西曾让他痛苦得彻夜难眠，不过现在他心平气和多了，也许是因为该死的人都已经死了。  
巴基的目光一直在他脸上打转，史蒂夫知道他在看自己的胡子，他从未留过胡须，成为美国队长之前他长不出来，成为美国队长之后他总是剃得很干净，毕竟除了战斗之外他还负责国家形象。胡子拉碴可不太妙，金发碧眼纯洁无暇才是美利坚人民的希望所在。  
眼看巴基的眼神从脸颊滑落胸口，史蒂夫只能抢在他问出口之前说：“是的，我现在不剃胡子也不剃胸毛。我觉得这样很舒服，也没什么不卫生的。” 他当然不会承认他不想和巴基讨论胡子胸毛等各种毛的问题——少年时代他已经为这事儿羞窘地够多了。  
巴基笑起来，仿佛一眼看穿史蒂夫的用心。史蒂夫伸手拍了拍他放在桌上的右手，占据主动权，“听着，”他说，带着一点命令式的口气，“每样你最多只能吃一口，如果你吐了，就得自己清理，我可不会帮你。”  
巴基笑容加深，眨眨眼睛，“好的，长官。”他举起右手，歪着脑袋，冲史蒂夫敬了一个不太标准的军礼。  
4  
很多年前，当巴基参军离开家乡的时候，他就这么冲史蒂夫敬了个礼，而史蒂夫再度见到他就是在九头蛇的战俘营里了。  
史蒂夫那时候已经不再是瘦弱的小个子，不过依然没胸毛。  
他差不多已经忘了这件事了，然而在小酒馆里当他看到巴基解开了两颗衬衫扣子，大摇大摆地冲他露着胸口时，他就知道这家伙还没忘记这一点。  
巴基喝得醉醺醺的，手在他胳膊上摸来摸去，一边冲着他傻笑，一边把领口拉得更低，胸毛若隐若现，他几乎能听见他在说：“嘿，伙计，你变大了又怎么样？他们把你剃光了吧？”  
史蒂夫有点后悔不该还跟他一起洗澡的。这家伙嘴上就没有把门的，而且抓住一点就没完没了地说，光是被他看见和罗琳小姐接吻就嘲笑了他三天三夜。  
“嘿，兄弟，你知道你的口水都流到罗琳小姐的领带上了么？”  
“史蒂夫，你见过一个姑娘和一只鹅接吻么？我可是见过。”  
“哈，伙计，让我来教你怎么亲吻女士吧。”  
史蒂夫烦得不得了，如果给他再来一次的机会，他死也不会去亲罗琳小姐了！  
不过巴基贫嘴贫舌的报应很快就来了。  
意大利的一个战场上，一颗炮弹在他们面前炸开，巴基及时扑倒了旁边的一名队员，自己却被气浪掀到了一边。  
史蒂夫的心脏都停跳了。  
“巴基！”他从十米远的地方飞奔过来，把巴基从土坑里刨出来。  
巴基的裤子给炸了个稀巴烂，到处烟熏火燎，脸上全是痛苦和惶恐。  
史蒂夫迅速在他身上摸了一通，急问：“怎么样？哪里受伤了？”  
巴基哭丧着脸说：“史蒂夫，我完了！”他手捂着裤裆直打哆嗦，手指缝里不停往外冒血。   
“我完了！”他绝望地说，样子看起来比在九头蛇实验室里那会儿还凄惨，一遍遍地重复：“我完了！我完了！我娶不了老婆了，连猴子都娶不了了！”  
史蒂夫被他叫得心慌意乱，一边心急火燎地给他按着伤口，一边徒劳地大喊：“你不会有事的！我发誓！我回去给你画一打猴子！”  
史蒂夫到处巡演的时候画了无数猴子，跳舞的猴子溜冰的猴子骑马的猴子，像他一样穿着紧身衣的猴子，每次画的时候他都在想：幸亏巴基看不到这个。  
这场战打得很惨烈，结束后，野战医院里到处都是伤员，史蒂夫动用美国队长的特权，才在角落里给巴基夹了个塞儿。  
被他扯过来的医生扫了一眼伤口就不耐烦地吼他：“这点伤死不了人，又不是老二炸掉了！”  
史蒂夫没计较医生出语粗俗，他撕开巴基的裤子，扒开他的大腿，指着那血肉模糊的地方说：“他中弹了！这里有弹片！”  
医生皱着眉毛凑过来，好像近视一样眯起眼睛看了一眼，依旧很不耐烦，“死不了！我待会儿来给他取弹片，你现在给他刮干净！懂吗？刮干净！”他冲巴基的裤裆比划了一下，把一块刀片塞给史蒂夫，然后风一般走了。  
巴基躺在空弹药箱堆的临时病床上，眼泪汪汪地看着史蒂夫。  
“史蒂夫，我怎么了？我是不是给炸光了？”他不敢摸自己，生怕摸到让自己心碎的东西。  
史蒂夫摇摇头，竭力把声音放柔，说：“只是炸伤了腿和肚子，弹片取出来就没事了。你别动，我现在要给你刮毛，方便医生手术。”  
“真的？”巴基不相信，忍不住想要摸一下确认。  
史蒂夫挡住他，说：“别动，你的手太脏了，还在流血。”  
巴基的手血肉模糊，但并没有受重伤，而嵌进他肚子和大腿的弹片就凶险多了，史蒂夫敢说，弹片的位置再稍微移动一点，他就再也没法跟巴恩斯先生和巴恩斯太太交代了。  
“真的没事？”  
“没事！”  
巴基用力地喘了一下，然后慢慢地，整个人都软了，受了伤的手从两边垂下去。  
“感谢上帝，天哪，史蒂夫，你不知道我有多害怕。”他差不多哽咽着说，脸色苍白。  
没有男人不怕这个，哪怕炸断一条腿都比把那玩意儿炸掉好。史蒂夫理解这个。当他看到巴基那玩意儿没事时，他欣慰得都快笑了。  
他不敢浪费时间，也不敢指望有护士帮忙，立刻开始动手给巴基刮毛。  
他半跪在床边，脸几乎贴着巴基的大腿，伤口就在附近，他连眼珠都不敢错一下，生怕刮破什么要命的地方，或者不小心让刮下来的毛掉进伤口里。  
他的呼吸喷在巴基下身，暖洋洋的。他渐渐能闻到血腥味、硝烟味，还有更多的味道。他空着的手小心翼翼地扶着毛发里软垂的器官，免得阻碍视线。  
他听到巴基小声的抽气和呻吟，感觉到他的身体逐渐紧绷起来。  
“疼不疼？”他问。  
“忙你的吧！”巴基咬牙切齿地说，声音沙哑又狼狈。  
史蒂夫没计较他的态度，专心致志地进行手上的工作，全神贯注。  
胡乱挂着的绷带和床单隔断了这个角落，外面传来医生的吼叫和伤员的大声咒骂，乱得像另一场战斗，又远得像另一个世界。  
事情是怎么发生的？史蒂夫完全没注意到，而当他注意到的时候，那个本来软绵绵的玩意儿——巴基的男性器官已经在他手里悄悄勃起了。  
“巴基……”史蒂夫无奈地说，把手拿开。  
巴基舔着嘴唇，色厉内荏地控告：“谁让你老抓着我不放！”他的呼吸游移不定，时缓时急，夹杂着一个又一个呻吟般的喘气。。  
“怎么办？”史蒂夫问。他刚刚给巴基刮好毛，结果又遇上这种事。  
“一会儿就好，我他妈疼成这样，能硬多久？”巴基硬邦邦地说，咬紧牙关，全身心指望疼痛能带走下半身不合时宜的反应。  
一会儿过去了，巴基沉默不语，而本该沉默的部位仍然得意洋洋。  
史蒂夫打破尴尬，说：“康妮小姐应该有办法。”  
康妮是军中护士，和巴基关系很好，很多人说她是为了巴基上战场的，他们是一对。巴基没有承认过，不过也从未否认。  
“这时候你就别他妈吃醋了！”巴基低吼着，看起来有点恼羞成怒。  
“……也许我来解决？”史蒂夫硬着头皮说。被美国队长给摸硬了，这传出去可是个大乐子！他理解巴基的心情。  
巴基干脆闭上了眼睛，拒绝回答。史蒂夫飞快地想着对策，可是没有对策，而巴基正像只待宰的猫一样仰躺着，到处流血，胯下竖着一根怎么也消不下的东西，看起来凌乱又滑稽，悲惨得让史蒂夫无法抽身而去。  
没有更好的办法，史蒂夫尝试着把手重新放上去，然后开始移动。  
他感觉到巴基浑身颤抖了一下，像是在抗拒，他尴尬地停顿下来，几秒钟后硬着头皮继续动作。  
现在只有你能帮忙，再说这有什么？这是巴基，又不是别人。他这么安慰自己。  
那地方他画过不少次，并不陌生，刚才还碰触过，但从没有像现在这样触感鲜明，好像烙铁一样烫着他的手心。  
他试图心无杂念，然而这很难。他想思考些什么问题转移注意力。他想着刚刚的战斗，想着战争什么时候能结束，想着他和巴基什么时候能回家。  
他的目光落到巴基脸上，后者不知道什么时候睁开了眼睛，正望向他，两人的目光短暂接触了一下，然后彼此错开。  
“这真是太糟糕了……”巴基哼哼着说，发出含混的鼻音，脖颈往后仰起，腰在床单在磨蹭着，像是要挣扎，却并没有什么力气。  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么，只好专心致志地继续手上的“工作”。  
他感觉到自己的呼吸在加快，满手都是汗，掌心烫得要命。  
医生好像就要来了，就在几个床位之外，他听到他那标志性的怒吼，脏话乱飞。  
“……谁让你下床的？我该叫美国队长来操你一顿！操到你不能动为止！”  
史蒂夫不知道自己什么时候还被赋予了这样光荣的任务。  
巴基好像也听到了，他鼻子里哼了一下，听起来像是微弱的哭泣，想要解脱又在战栗。  
史蒂夫干巴巴地吞咽了一下，喉头发出空洞的声音。  
“猴子没什么不好，我喜欢毛茸茸的东西。”巴基忽然咕哝了一句。  
“猴子？”史蒂夫勉强问。  
巴基没有回答，咬住了嘴唇，有些发抖，看上去像是在竭力忍耐着什么。  
医生往这边来了，史蒂夫听到他的脚步声。  
他加快了手上的动作。  
巴基猛的战栗了一下，紧咬着嘴唇的牙齿松开了，流血的手无助地往前伸。  
“史蒂夫……”  
他小声叫着，声音像是从胸腔里挤压出来，又紧又热。  
史蒂夫及时接住了他射出来的东西。   
下一秒，乱晃的绷带被扫开，医生进来了。  
“你们怎么还在？……这家伙死不了，瞧这小脸红得多漂亮！护士！护士！”医生狂吼起来。  
“我能帮忙，我受过急救训练。”  
史蒂夫一边说话一边镇定地把手背到身后，把掌心里的粘液抹到满是硝烟和尘土的制服上。  
“也行，给你的小女朋友唱个催眠曲吧，罗杰斯队长，也许能让他待会儿睡着了不哭出来。那边还有两个断了腿的家伙等着我，我可没有多余的麻醉药！”医生雷厉风行地戴手套，一边冷冰冰地瞟了史蒂夫一眼。  
史蒂夫想说什么，却被巴基制止了。  
“没关系，我用不着麻醉药，也用不着催眠曲。”巴基说，血色从他脸上褪去，他的脸色重新变得苍白。  
“史蒂夫，你站在我旁边行么？要是我哭了，见鬼的可千万别让人看见！”  
“我会一直在这儿的。”史蒂夫说。  
医生毫不犹豫地拿刀子切开了巴基腿上的伤口，手指伸进去翻搅，鲜血一股一股地往外直冒。  
巴基抽搐了一下，但并没有吭声，只是不停地吸气。  
史蒂夫感到自己的大腿一阵抽痛，连牙根都因为紧咬而发酸。他想张口让医生轻一点，但最终忍住了。他感觉到巴基的手指在碰他，于是他握住那两根完好无缺的手指。  
“你说的对，其实猴子挺好的。”史蒂夫说，盯着医生的动作，一边继续中断的谈话。  
“哦。”巴基勉强应了一声，用粗粝的声音问：“为什么？”  
“聪明，能跑能跳，毛茸茸的挺可爱。”史蒂夫说，目光回到巴基脸上。他们的目光相遇，这次谁也没有错开。  
然而医生毫不留情地打断他们，说道：“罗杰斯队长，你受的训练就是站在那里和伤员倾诉衷肠？你应该去考个牧师！”  
史蒂夫转过头，给一个取出弹片的伤口止血，一边继续说：“它们擅长察言观色，而且总能逗你开心。”  
“难怪你那么喜欢——”巴基的声音顿住了，疼痛让他浑身紧绷，连咽喉都缩紧了，冷汗一层层地往外冒，浸透了胸口，把凌乱的胸毛和血迹黏成一片。  
“……画猴子。”过了好一会儿，直到医生把肚子里的弹片取出，拿起针线开始缝合，他才把那句话说完。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫轻声叫他，身体前倾，一眨不眨地看着他的脸，再也顾不上看医生的脸色。  
巴基“嗯”了一声，扯出一个扭曲的笑脸，“我刚才好像……生了个孩子，史蒂夫，你看看，是男孩还是女孩？”  
“哈哈！”  
医生爆发出一声响亮的大笑，整个嘈杂的医院都因为这笑声而安静了一下。  
史蒂夫没法回答巴基的问题，倒是可以回答医生的笑。  
“怎么样，医生？他会有事么？”  
“他没事！”医生头也不抬地缝合伤口，他的动作稳定、灵巧，轻快得不可思议。  
缝合完毕，医生终于抬起头看了史蒂夫一眼，笃定地说：“只要你别让他再怀一次，他会没事的。”他的表情那么严肃，史蒂夫都不知道这算不算一个笑话。  
医生又看了巴基一眼，然后转身走了，抛下一句话。  
“这小伙子很不错，罗杰斯队长，就算落在魔鬼手里，他也不会出卖你的。”  
5  
巴基在最开始的时候拿不定主意怎么和史蒂夫相处，毫无疑问他爱史蒂夫，他们是最好的兄弟，最亲密的战友，但是现在？他是被人唾弃的凶手，而他是被他连累的前任国民偶像。  
他杀人无数，每张脸都清晰可辨，鬼魂在他灵魂中尖叫，噩梦荆棘丛生，他曾经隐于人群，认为自己只能在黑暗里生活，像一个影子那样，但是史蒂夫找到了他，从黑豹手里救了他，从政府官员手里救了他，从被控制的深渊中救了他。当他问他：“你是哪个巴基的时候？”他不知道自己该是以前那个巴恩斯中士，还是一个已经改邪归正、不再做坏事的冬日战士？于是他说：“你妈妈叫萨拉，你曾经往鞋里垫报纸。”他边说边笑，他知道以前那个巴基就是这么笑，就是这么和史蒂夫说话的，好像不揭点他的老底就不行似的。  
他看到史蒂夫笑了，虽然笑得有点勉强有点悲伤，但毕竟是笑了。  
那个笑容拯救了他的余生。  
瓦坎达的科学家清除了植入他脑中的控制词和洗脑程序，但并不能治疗他的心理创伤。噩梦仍然在萦绕，鬼魂仍然在尖叫，而他知道自己将会终身如此，终身如临深渊。但他下定决心不再惧怕。战士就是战士，战士永不屈服，生为战士，永为战士，魔鬼给了他力量，但他要驱使魔鬼为天使作战。  
史蒂夫和巴基开始了一段短暂的同居生活，什么时候结束完全看天意，政府一直没放弃追捕他们，而和其他复仇者——比如钢铁侠之间难以修复的关系也一直是史蒂夫的一块心病，但这些比起巴基能恢复正常来说都不值一提。  
瓦坎达的科学家为巴基装上了新的金属臂，比以前的更完美，甚至可以高度仿真，只要按动一个按钮，它就会改变表面分子，拟态人类皮肤，看起来像一条真正的手臂。  
“出门再也不用戴手套了。”巴基对这个新功能如此评价。  
他们一起吃饭、打扫卫生、逛街买东西，晚上窝在沙发上看碟片。史蒂夫放弃了盾牌，但并未放弃责任，昔日的战友需要他的时候他一次也没让他们失望过。他战斗的时候会带上巴基，两个人一边躲避联合国的追捕一边为了世界安全而战斗，用猎鹰的话来说，他们是一群良心走私犯，在全世界的谴责中偷偷贩卖那操蛋的正义感。  
但每次他们都能完整无缺地回到瓦坎达，巴基将之归功于耶稣基督的十字架、圣母玛利亚的针线盒，以及史蒂夫的长发和大胡子。  
巴基坐在史蒂夫的机车后座上一路狂飙，后者刚刚甩出了一枚小型脉冲手雷，打断了追兵的通讯和指挥中枢，然后掐准时间猛然加速，在断成两截的滚滚车流中犹如利箭射出，背后传来爆炸、刹车、惨叫和一连串失去控制的车辆翻滚撞击而形成的巨大奏鸣曲。  
“伙计，你真是帅呆了！”巴基单手搂着史蒂夫的腰，左手的枪管热得发烫。  
史蒂夫回头看了他一眼，微微一笑，飘扬的金发在风中飞舞，是黑暗落日里永不凋落的光辉。  
巴基伸手擦掉他脸颊上沾染的鲜血，享受毛茸茸的胡须在自己掌心的触感。他的血液在沸腾，身体在发热，每一根神经末梢都感觉到无与伦比的甜美。  
是的，就是这样，他在心里说，痛快地战斗，并且知道自己是对的，知道自己为何而战。  
“你早就该留胡子了，你知道以前光溜溜的有多蠢么？”他最后摸了一把史蒂夫的脸，并且很高兴对方不以为忤。  
真奇妙，他想，全世界只有我一个人能摸到美国队长的胡子。好吧，也许人们已经不承认他是美国队长了，但那有什么关系？我想要跟着的从来都不是美国队长，只是那个布鲁克林的大傻瓜而已。  
“比你刮毛刮到屁股还蠢吗？”史蒂夫毫不留情地反驳。巴基十年级的时候参加游泳比赛，为了游得更快忽发奇想剃光了身上所有的毛，结果一不小心屁股惨烈负伤，两个星期内一坐凳子就龇牙咧嘴。  
“天哪，为什么你总记得这些破事？”巴基大笑着说。这些无关紧要的小事他早记不清了，但史蒂夫一直记得，就像他一直记得他花了三块钱买毛绒熊去讨好一个姑娘一样，他甚至记得那姑娘的发色、名字和昵称，他难以判断这是源于史蒂夫超人的记忆力还是源于他们两个之间永不停息的斗嘴和互相捉弄。  
“大概是因为你做的破事太多了。”史蒂夫说。  
“说谎，都是因为你嫉妒，”巴基说，两只手都搂上了史蒂夫的腰，“你嫉妒我能游泳而你不能，就像你嫉妒我给那姑娘买了熊没给你买，气得你把车票钱都拿去买热狗吃。”  
“至少热狗能让我吃饱，而你只能饿着肚子对着姑娘吹牛皮。”  
“所以说这是报复喽？”  
“我干嘛要报复你？”  
“因为你嫉妒，因为你不爽，因为你生气我和姑娘们跳舞而你只能躲在角落里玩餐巾，因为你是个心眼奇小的吃醋精。”巴基像唱歌一样说，把脸贴在史蒂夫的后背上，感觉到史蒂夫的胸腔传来震动，感觉到他在笑，毫无阴霾地、像一个真正的二十多岁的年轻人一样哈哈大笑。  
于是他也笑了，真好，他想，他又把史蒂夫逗笑了。  
6  
娜塔莎来了。她坐在瓦坎达一座长满了绿色植物的大厦顶层的咖啡馆里，欣赏着城市中心巨大的黑豹雕像，看起来悠闲自在。她染着白金色的头发，戴着眼镜，穿了一双十厘米的高跟鞋，打扮得像什么时尚行业的高级经纪人，但巴基知道她的定制外套下面至少藏着三种型号的手雷，而且她来这里也绝不会是介绍他们给什么杂志拍封面的。  
“嗨！”娜塔莎取下眼镜打了个招呼，眼睛下方有一个不太明显的淤青。  
“不太好过，嗯？”史蒂夫说。  
“不好过的不止我们。”娜塔莎和他交换了一个意味深长的眼神，然后看向巴基：“最近怎么样？巴恩斯。”  
“挺好，我们都准备在这儿买房定居了。”巴基说，“这儿的水果很好吃，空气很新鲜，房价也比布鲁克林便宜多了，还有大把漂亮妹子，国王是我哥儿们，公主朝我微笑，我觉得我离人生巅峰就差一个未婚先孕的女朋友了。”  
娜塔莎耐心地听他鬼扯，忽然说：“你差点杀了我三次，你知道吧？”  
那一瞬间巴基的神情变化——矛盾、阴郁、愧疚、不知所措——让娜塔莎感觉有趣，她喜欢戳破人们的伪装让他们露出真实本性，因为对一个总得戴面具生活的人来再没什么比这更有趣了。  
史蒂夫挺身而出，说：“你从斯塔克那里来，是吧？”  
娜塔莎朝他露出微笑，说：“他还在生你的气。”  
史蒂夫点点头，说：“他生所有人的气，包括他自己。你呢？旺达在你那里还好吧？”  
“要不是她总是偷偷溜出去和幻视约会的话，”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“他们加起来还没有二十岁，可是总能想到一百种理由出去胡搞。”  
“哈，”史蒂夫发出短促的笑声，“恋爱和年龄无关，我以为你知道这一点。”  
“当然有关，史蒂夫，”娜塔莎微笑，“两个加起来超不过二十岁的人想要胡搞需要一个百理由，而两个加起来超过两百岁的人想要胡搞，只要一个理由就够了。”  
史蒂夫扬起眉毛，嘴唇微抿，发出一个模糊不清的鼻音，由脸颊蔓延开的胡子让他的表情十分生动，娜塔莎心想他现在再也不是一块活化石了，因为他终于遇到有共同人生经历的人了。  
巴基干巴巴地说：“我们没有胡搞。”他看起来还没有从刚才的打击里走出来，反驳的神情严肃多过开玩笑。  
“你们没有胡搞，你们只是放弃一切浪迹天涯而已。顺便问一句，你们——”  
“够了，”史蒂夫及时打断了娜塔莎的天马行空，“说正事，你来这里到底干什么？斯塔克不会让你来找我，旺达还能约会就说明没事，鹰眼藏在古巴，蚁人和猎鹰在一起，最近也没有外星人入侵纽约，所以，”他说，眼神锐利起来，“是尼克·弗瑞让你来的？”  
“哇哦！”娜塔莎摸着下巴给了他一个赞叹，“你为什么想到弗瑞？老实说从前年开始我就没见过他。”  
见面与否毫不重要，史蒂夫没有在这问题上多花一秒心思，他直觉到娜塔莎来此的目的。他紧闭双唇，下颌微抬，每根头发丝都严阵以待。  
“放松，史蒂夫，没那么严重。”娜塔莎瞥了一眼巴基，后者的眼神依旧如常，但周身的气息已经让她开始重温那三次刻骨铭心的濒死体验，冬兵就是冬兵，隐藏得再好都是冬兵，死神使者，幽灵刺客，她想。  
“只是审判而已，而且弗瑞保证这只是个过场，他会毫发无伤。”娜塔莎说出了此行的目的。  
“这是一场演给联合国看的戏，目的是让詹姆斯甩掉杀人凶手和恐怖分子的身份，这样他才能重新回到世界上，而《索科维亚公约》也会真正变成一张废纸。”  
“《索科维亚公约》从一开始就是一张废纸，现在也是。至于巴基，他不需要经过审判才能回到这个世界上，他本就属于这个世界，也可以享有这个世界，我很确定这一点。”史蒂夫说，他的语速略有提高，胡须因为脸颊肌肉绷紧而颤动。接着他很快地看了一眼巴基，后者沉默无语，只是咬紧了两腮。  
“他确实属于这个世界，”娜塔莎慢条斯理地说，“但你不是他的全世界。”  
史蒂夫的眉头皱了起来，五官散发出类似刀具的气息，一种锋锐、冷冽、令人望而生畏的东西，这种气息娜塔莎在冬兵身上感受过，现在又在史蒂夫身上感受到了。他不再是美国队长了，有人叫他叛徒、危险分子、包庇凶手的罪犯、是非不分的混蛋，也有人认为他是个讲义气的好汉、一个虽然固执却精神可嘉的大兵，但娜塔莎知道所有这些名号和真正的史蒂夫·罗杰斯毫无关系，史蒂夫·罗杰斯对现代社会的规则已完全掌握并且洞彻一切内幕，而人们对他的了解却少得可怜。  
“知道弗瑞为什么派我来而不是其他人吗？”娜塔莎问，随后自己回答：“因为他认为只有我能敲开一扇被你关上的门。”  
“如果你站在门里，你根本就不需要敲门。”史蒂夫说。  
娜塔莎笑了一下，说：“你确定真的有门吗？”她曲起手指做了个敲门的动作。面前是一片空气。  
“我告诉弗瑞说审判不可能，不管什么条件都不可能，因为我认识的史蒂夫从不妥协，也不讲条件。我来就是为了确认这一点。”她说，“顺便看看你们过得怎么样。”她说完站起身，“你们过得挺不错。再见了，伙计们。”  
“娜塔莎！”巴基叫住她，不知道这么叫她是不是合适，他对这个神秘而美艳的女特工一直有一种奇怪的熟悉感，这不仅是源于他们的几次生死之战，也源于他们同样都被改造过。  
“抱歉我伤害过你。”他说。  
娜塔莎微笑，不置一词，转身离开了这里。  
7  
审判，听起来不是个好词，不过一瞬间巴基还真有点心动，如果审判能够像反洗脑程序一样清除他良心上的重负，他愿意被审判个十七八次，可是他知道审判对他毫无意义，他应该做的不是在政客和律师间颠来簸去，或者被各种各样的技术人员观察分析扫描和评测，而是用战斗来救赎罪孽，用鲜血来清洗鲜血——再说史蒂夫也不会允许他被审判的，自从《索科维亚公约》后他已对政治彻底失去了信任。正义和法律都是好东西，可要看操纵在谁手里，巴基猜史蒂夫连尼克·弗瑞都有点信不过。  
娜塔莎的来访没有改变他们的生活，他们依旧过着战斗与流浪的生活，当然，字面意义上他们算不上流浪，毕竟他们不用在垃圾箱里捡面包，每天晚上也都可以洗上热水澡，但瓦坎达也并非安全无虞，自从老国王逝世以后，这个富有而神秘的国家已开始酝酿着危机。史蒂夫和巴基随时准备着为和平和正义而战斗，也随时准备着撤退、隐藏、更换身份、隐姓埋名——也就是娜塔莎所谓的“浪迹天涯”。  
“等有钱了我要买个带按摩浴缸的大公寓，可以两个人一起泡澡的那种。”巴基说，他懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，史蒂夫坐在离他不远的地方写写画画，眉头紧皱，金发从他额上垂下，半遮住眼帘。  
“我以前就想买个房子了，我妈说我要买房子得给你留一间，她总担心你找不到老婆。”巴基看着天花板说，“我爸说她想太多，还说你这样的好小伙子肯定能找到一个爱你的姑娘。”接着他看向史蒂夫，毫无预兆地说：“娜塔莎很好，莎朗也不错，猎鹰说她们两个你都亲过，感觉怎么样？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，一副“我一点也不想谈论这个”的表情。  
但是巴基坚持不懈地问：“娜塔莎和莎朗，你更喜欢哪个？虽然你比她们大了六七十岁，但我听说人们现在谈恋爱都不分年龄和性别了。”  
史蒂夫合上笔记本，靠在沙发上，用手把头发用力捋到脑后，说：“我亲过的姑娘比你想象得多，就算我特别喜欢哪个，我为什么要告诉你？”  
“嘿！”巴基露出一副受伤的表情，“我亲过哪个，特别喜欢哪个，都会告诉你。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，发出一声讥笑，说：“这就是你为什么这么傻。”随后仿佛弥补似的，他探身过去摸了一把巴基的头发。  
“别动！”巴基说，于是他保持着这个别扭的姿势，询问似的看着巴基。巴基近距离观察他眨动的睫毛，凌乱的金发和一脸胡须，还有藏在其间的蓝眼睛。  
“你的头发长的可真快。”他说，把他掉下来的一缕头发捋回去，手指慢慢地梳着他的头发。  
“你的也不慢。”史蒂夫说，他的手指也插进巴基的头发里，指腹紧贴着他的头皮缓缓移动。他从来没这么做过，但这么做也很自然，毕竟他能为了他手掌下的这颗脑袋去死一万次，那么摸一次也没什么大不了的。  
他们互相凝视着，抚摸对方的头发，捧着彼此的头颅。有些怪，姿势也不舒服，但是谁也没动。大概过了几秒钟，巴基突然笑了起来，说：“你说我们像不像两个互相梳毛的猴子？”  
史蒂夫吸了一口气，直起身，有些啼笑皆非。那几秒钟过得很慢，每一秒都像被无限拉长，仿佛上帝的凝视，有一瞬间他感觉到巴基迫切地想要做什么，但他想不到他最终说了这么一句话。巴基总有很多奇怪的念头，但他一点也不介意，说实话就算刚才巴基要亲他他也不会介意的，没什么好介意的，没什么不能做的，七十年前他就隐约察觉到这一点——巴基可以对他做任何事，他对他永远没有底限。  
8  
史蒂夫在这世上的朋友为数不多，而绝大部分现在都过得像蝙蝠和鼹鼠，只能在黑夜里偷偷摸摸地搞点事，史蒂夫有时觉得这都是自己的错，起码他应该在警告蚁人会变成通缉犯的时候多说两句，而不是听到一句“这算什么”的回答就心安理得地把他拉入战团。  
“我是成年人了，Cap，”斯科特坚持这么叫他，“我知道怎么对自己的决定负责。”在猎鹰斜了他一眼之后他又补充一句：“好吧，当时我是没想太多，但我从来没有后悔过。真的。”当时他们正在东欧某个小国家端掉一个涉嫌走私外星武器的窝点，斯科特谈起他要去见女儿得和追捕他的特工兜上七八个圈子。  
“得了吧，说得好像他们能把每一条地板缝都装监控似的。”猎鹰吐槽，然后毫不留情地揭穿了他，“史蒂夫，别听他瞎扯，他就是想让你请他去你家里做客！顺便收集一点美国队长的独家猛料好卖给他的宝贝女儿！”  
“嘿！来的时候我们不是这么说的！”斯科特边抗议边抡飞了一个试图偷袭他的坏蛋，然后变小飞到猎鹰翅膀上猛的把他摔了出去，砸倒了正在仓促逃窜的一些奇装异服的家伙们，随即消失其中。  
史蒂夫拉起了猎鹰，而巴基让那些好不容易站起来的人们再次躺倒下去。  
“小心！”猎鹰大喊。  
一个躺着的人正举着一个奇怪的项坠模样的东西对着巴基，那东西嗡嗡作响，发出不详的红光，巴基反应很快，立刻抬枪，但史蒂夫抢前一步甩出匕首穿透了那人的手腕，后者惨叫，紧接着被非人的力量提起，狠狠甩飞出去，惨叫和嗡嗡声同时停止，项坠从空中落下，被史蒂夫接住。  
“你知道我的手臂能挡子弹。是吧？”巴基脸色不佳。  
“可这不是子弹，”史蒂夫说，随即把项坠丢给猎鹰，“鬼知道这是什么玩意儿，把它交给弗瑞，他会处理的。”  
斯科特变回原形，所有外星武器都已被他搜卷一空。  
“抱歉Cap，我漏了那个，我没想到那也是武器。”  
“如果你多花点心思在战斗上而不是忙着跟史蒂夫套近乎，我想那玩意儿没那么容易漏掉！”猎鹰揉着被摔痛的胳膊，愤愤不平。  
“战斗就得面对各种意外和危险，这不是你的错。”史蒂夫说，“另外，很欢迎你来做客，我想巴基不会介意。”他看了一眼巴基，后者面无表情，只是在斯科特看向他的时候点了点头。  
9  
巴基很少对史蒂夫生气，即使眼看着他把自己暴露在未知武器的威力中，他也并非真的生气，他只是有些迷惑。这个世界早已不再是七十年前的世界，甚至也不是他如同幽灵般穿梭过的七十年间的世界，这个世界人们不靠飞机也能在天上飞，各种新式武器层出不穷，战斗不再面对面，人们甚至可以死于心灵感应，天神不再是传说，国王可能是超级英雄，一个十五岁的小孩子都能把他撂倒，到处都是入侵的外星人——外星王子他都听说了好几个。  
在这个世界战斗非常艰难，但他从未想过放弃，因为史蒂夫在这里，一切都因为这个事实而被赋予了绝对意义。  
斯科特如愿以偿地参观了前任美国队长的临时住宅。  
“这地方怎么样？朗先生。”巴基问他。  
“太棒了！” 斯科特说，搓着手，眼睛里放射着兴奋之光。真心的，这公寓比他见过的那些豪华公寓差远了，厕所小得两个人一起刷牙就得前胸贴后背，连他现在的住处都比这儿更体面一点，但这可是美国队长的家！  
“有房子住就很好了，”史蒂夫让他自己挑个地方坐，到冰箱里给他拿饮料，“我们那时候能睡到床上就得谢天谢地。”  
“没那么夸张，至少那时候躺下来就能睡着，做梦还能梦到凯瑟琳·赫本。”巴基说，看着他弯腰在冰箱前面翻翻捡捡，Ｔ恤衫勾勒出漂亮的腰线。  
“我还以为你喜欢贝蒂·戴维斯，”史蒂夫说，扔给斯科特一罐啤酒，挑了挑眉毛，“你不知道他为了贝蒂·戴维斯跟我吵过多少架，就因为我说了琼·克劳馥几句好话。”  
“我才不在乎什么贝蒂·戴维斯，但我可不相信琼·克劳馥像她说的那么无辜。只有你这样的傻瓜才相信。”巴基说。  
斯科特拍了一下手，“贝蒂·戴维斯！我知道！”他开始唱起《贝蒂·戴维斯之眼》：“她像纽约的雪一样洁白无瑕，她的眼眸像贝蒂·戴维斯一样动人。她会挑逗你，使你心神不定，而这一切只是为了取悦你……”  
他唱得着实动听，听得史蒂夫忍不住想笑。他看了一眼巴基，巴基托着下巴，眼睛不知看着哪里，他的头发快要长过肩膀，嘴唇在毛茸茸的胡茬中显得粗糙而温暖。  
感应到他的眼神，巴基转头看他，微笑从他眼中泛起，“我不知道居然还有这样的歌。”他说，眼神柔和得像风吹过的湖面，“上帝，我已经忘了她长什么样了……  
斯科特还在唱，边唱边在沙发上有节奏地扭动，看来对金·康恩丝的这首名曲情有独钟。  
史蒂夫喝了一口啤酒，手指摩挲着罐身上冰冷的水珠，然后他又看了一眼巴基，巴基抬眼看他，他们的目光在空中接触，史蒂夫说不清巴基眼中是什么表情，只是不想自其中移开，仿佛那里有个深渊，甜蜜而令人深陷。  
“纽约的雪可从来没有洁白无瑕过。”斯科特终于唱完之后，巴基这么说，“纽约的雪又黑又冷，冬天能把人的肺冻出来。”  
斯科特耸了耸肩膀，表情仿佛在思考一个亘古谜题——冬兵到底怕不怕冷？他没有思考太久就将此弃之一边，然后他们聊起了天气和明星，迪士尼和海洋馆，还有各式各样的新科技以及纽约花样翻新的游乐场，当然，斯科特也成功地搞到了美国队长的各种八卦小料，历史传奇，足够他给女儿讲一年的睡前故事。  
他最后一个八卦问题是这样的。  
“Cap，世界上所有的人里你最爱谁？”  
史蒂夫想了一会儿，回答：“巴基。”  
巴基对此的反应是这样的：“天哪，你为什么要想这么久？”  
10  
史蒂夫当然爱巴基，他难以定义这是一种什么样的爱，巴基是他最好的朋友，最亲密的家人，最信任的战友——不管哪种关系都是“最”的那种，那么说最爱也不过分。史蒂夫毫无疑问地确定，如果他们的感情沿着其他路径发展，结果依然也是如此。最爱，不管从哪个意义上说、从哪种感情上说，都是最爱。  
事情有些不太妙，瓦坎达开始动荡，各方势力瞄准了它蠢蠢欲动，黑豹和他的亲卫队们二十四小时严阵以待。黑豹建议史蒂夫和巴基离开这里，但他们拒绝了。  
“哪里也没有这里的水果好吃，”巴基说，“而且白吃白住不用掏房租。”史蒂夫的意思就直接多了，“我们愿意为你战斗，陛下。”朋友，正义，这是世界上为数不多的好东西，战士们理应为此而战斗。  
他们可能会死，可能会暴露，可能享受过今天的晚霞就再也看不到明天的太阳，但这没什么，保护世界就是保护自己最珍爱之人，巴基第一次上战场的时候就明白这一点。他只祈祷如果死亡，他能毫无遗憾地去死。  
他们像平常一样坐在沙发上吃饭，并不为即将到来的战斗担心。  
“你喜欢吃我妈做的苹果派，每次到我家来都嚷嚷着有没有苹果派吃。”史蒂夫说，他们在吃烤牛肉和苹果派，这两样是史蒂夫的拿手菜。  
“所以你也学会了？”巴基搜索枯肠，怎么也记不起史蒂夫妈妈做的苹果派的味道，不过他知道自己应该是喜欢的。他在九头蛇的时候也不是都靠营养液过日子，偶尔也会吃点别的，他点餐总点苹果派，有一次他听到负责给他送饭的特工跟别人说：“那家伙以前一定有个女朋友会做苹果派，我他妈一个月要给他买十来个苹果派，操！”  
他知道那个特工叫亨特·利维尔。  
亨特·利维尔是死在他手里的无数九头蛇特工之一，死于九头蛇对他契而不舍的追捕，也死于他对九头蛇滔天的仇恨。  
匕首割断他的喉咙之前，他问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
他煞白着脸，牙关紧咬，死死瞪着他，巴基能在他眼睛里看见自己阴郁严酷的脸。对面玻璃上映出两个人的影子，像一副远古的猎杀图。  
他又问了一遍，“你叫什么名字？”  
他的目光从恐惧愤怒渐渐冷静，带着一点解脱，好像将死的野兽。但他最终还是回答了，“利维尔，亨特·利维尔。”他的目光带上一丝乞求，看上去绝望而悲伤。  
巴基说：“亨特·利维尔，我叫詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”   
“抱歉，詹姆斯——”声音戛然而止，鲜血从他的喉管狂喷而出，像邪恶的火焰照亮了黑暗。  
巴基松开手臂，亨特·利维尔的身体倒下，没有闭上的眼睛仍然看着玻璃里冬日战士静默而幽暗的影子。冬日战士在那里静静地站了一会儿，然后俯下身，阖上了他的眼睛。  
“这是我们家的秘方，”史蒂夫说，煞有介事，“我妈逼着我学，让我将来传给我儿子。”  
巴基笑了一下，“你会有儿子的，会有很多个——也许是女儿，不管什么吧，我都会喜欢他们的。”  
史蒂夫注视着他，好像在研究他这话有几分可信，因为巴基的表情并不太认真，果然，他紧接着听到：“就算你生出一只猴子来，我也会喜欢他的。”  
“也许你能生出一只猴子来。”史蒂夫说。你他妈不还生过一块弹片？他想起二战时巴基腹部的那次受伤，他替他刮毛、止血，还帮他干了点男人通常自己干的事。他当时紧张万分，不曾细想为什么那种情况下巴基还能勃起，也许当时他隐隐明白一点，但战争却没给他时间去仔细思考。现在他比当时明白得更多，毕竟这个世界已经完全不同了，就像巴基说的“人们现在谈恋爱都不分年龄和性别了”。  
巴基笑起来，说：“猴子有什么不好？我喜欢毛茸茸的东西。你不也喜欢画猴子吗？”  
史蒂夫没有反驳，他画过很多动物，画的最多的就是猴子，巴基在其中起了很大的作用。  
也许是因为七十年前他们在长毛这个问题上拌过太多嘴，也许是因为七十年后冬兵的长发和胡须给他留下了深刻的印象，他现在也成了毛族一员。在巴基沉睡在冷冻舱而他独自逃亡的那些日子里，他没心思理发也没心思刮胡子，四倍速的新陈代谢让他的毛发迅速生长，当他偶然看向镜子，他仿佛看见了巴基，从那之后他一直保持着这个造型。  
在他还不知道巴基其实作为冬兵活着的时候，他也从未有一天忘记过他，巴基充斥着他生活的每一个片段，多年来他一直带着巴基的记忆一起生活，现在像巴基一样留长发和胡子，像巴基一样逃亡和战斗，也不过是这种生活方式的一种延续。  
“我记得你说过猴子挺可爱。”巴基说，伸手摸了一下史蒂夫的脸，笃定地说：“你喜欢猴子，我知道。”  
——猴子聪明，能跑能跳，毛茸茸的挺可爱，它们擅长察言观色，而且总能逗你开心。  
史蒂夫确实说过这样的话。他也从来没有忘记过，关于巴基的任何一件小事他都不会忘记。他无法忘记巴基带给他的一切，包括野战医院里他的体毛拂过他手指的酥痒，他的男性器官在手掌中的震颤和灼热触感，他断续而低哑的呻吟，他湿润而发红的眼角，他躲藏而渴望的眼神，他在高潮瞬间颤抖着呼唤他名字的声音。  
所有一切。  
“是的，挺可爱，我很喜欢，一直都喜欢。”史蒂夫说。  
11  
黑豹一直把瓦坎达叫做“被神力所护佑的国家”，巴基对此深以为然，每次凝望群山之巅那个巨大的黑豹雕像，他都会想：天！这猫真是鬼斧神工！  
他再一次来到瓦坎达的生物科学大楼，因为他的左臂在一次保卫瓦坎达皇宫的战斗中又他妈断了。当时他是为了救黑豹的妹妹舒莉公主，这女孩儿就像母豹子一样勇猛，毫无畏惧地扑向了敌人的电磁射炮，巴基费了九牛二虎之力才把她从令人眼花缭乱的死亡激光里抢出来，而报酬是被公主殿下二话不说打晕了。  
“你妨碍了我的战斗！”这是巴基在晕过去之前听到的最后一句话。  
被一个小姑娘鄙视战斗力并不算惨，更惨的是他所有的备用手臂全在战斗里毁了，他起码得等上一个月才能重新接上左手，在这期间还得接受各种物理治疗和身体检测。  
巴基坐在休息室的玻璃窗边等待。史蒂夫从一个紧闭的房门里走出来。他走路的步伐并不沉重，脸色算不上喜笑颜开，但也不坏，只是复杂。巴基看着他，他们的目光老远就交汇。  
“好消息？”史蒂夫走到他面前，巴基这么猜测。  
“算是，”史蒂夫说，“你不用等一个月了，如果你不想等的话。”  
“哇哦，”巴基感叹，“看来有什么我不了解的新科技。”  
史蒂夫有些踌躇，拿不准主意要不要回答他这个问题，但他最后决定说出真相。  
“不是瓦坎达制造。这条手臂几个月前就被送到了这里，特查拉没有告诉你，因为他认为只有瓦坎达才能造出最完美的手臂，而外面的——”  
“只是科技，没有信仰与神力。”巴基接着他的话说。国王的心思并不难猜。这条手臂的来源也不难猜。史蒂夫的表情告诉了他一切。  
“斯塔克出品。”巴基说，垂下眼睛，等待着这一名字所带来的疼痛过去，然后他抬起头，一个笑容浮上他的嘴角。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，记得我曾说过要带你去未来吗？”  
史蒂夫点点头，伸手按上巴基的肩膀，那里空空荡荡，是巨大的痛苦和空白。  
“那时我不知道未来是这样的，你、我、霍华德，我不知道我们的未来是这样的。我们那时候多年轻，对命运一无所知。”他的声音平静低沉，有一丝暗哑，他的眼睛在玻璃的反光下隐隐发灰，像是生命之火的余烬。  
史蒂夫早已知道，而此时更加深刻地认识到，巴基的整个余生都将在深渊边度过，深渊曾吞没过他，此后亦将永远凝视着他，魔鬼的烙印将给他痛苦与煎熬，永不止息。  
史蒂夫从不相信心理医生能解决什么根本问题，他们会安慰你、开导你，告诉你一切都有理由一切都会过去，可那都不是真的，一日为士兵，终生为士兵，士兵必须战斗，哪怕敌人是深渊和魔鬼。  
巴基继续说：“我能想起每一张脸——我杀过的人的脸，我看到他们的眼神，可一开始我感觉不到什么，”他看了一眼史蒂夫，眼神像黑夜里一匹受伤的马，痛楚但温顺，“所有那些感情，我应该感觉到，可是我感觉不到，痛苦、愧疚，或者负罪感什么的。我只是看着他们，每夜每夜地在脑子里看着他们。九头蛇不止夺走我的记忆，还夺走了我的情感。直到有一天，我遇到一个叫亨特·利维尔的人，他是九头蛇里负责管理我的特工之一，给我买过不少苹果派。九头蛇派他来回收我，我杀了他，他死的时候说‘抱歉，詹姆斯’，那个时候，我终于感觉到那些东西——恐惧、愤怒、哀求、绝望。我杀了那么多人，可是最终让我感觉到他们情绪的居然是个九头蛇的坏蛋。我不知道天底下还有什么比这更操蛋的事了。”  
史蒂夫没说话，但他冰海一样的蓝眼睛、眉心与额头的皱纹、颤动的金发、两腮上密密麻麻的胡须、脸上的每一根线条都在传达着同一个讯息——我愿意为你做一切，我还能为你做什么？  
巴基看出了那些，于是他笑了一下，握住他放在他肩上的手。“替我跟斯塔克说声谢谢吧，我知道他还没原谅我。”也许永远不能原谅。  
“我会说的，”史蒂夫说，“等他对自己不那么生气，也不那么想激怒别人的时候。”时机总会到来，只要耐心等待。  
巴基点点头，说：“那现在让我们来试试瓦坎达之外的科技吧，也许有惊喜也说不定。”  
12  
斯塔克出品的金属臂确实有惊喜，惊喜到巴基反复确认才敢相信这是手臂而不是切割机或者喷火器，巨大的破坏力与超高的灵敏度让他花了很长时间才能进行各种精微操作，而在那之前他和史蒂夫都付出了不少代价。史蒂夫的头发被他剪秃了几块，他们家的电器和家具报销了一大半，最后连房子也在他给史蒂夫做早饭的时候烧毁了，沉睡中的史蒂夫只来得及披着一条床单逃出门外，被闻讯赶来的黑豹亲卫队队长奥科耶嘲笑了个从头到尾。  
“谁让你们不等上一个月呢？”她说，一脸高傲，同时嫌弃地看着巴基的左手。  
瓦坎达是世界上最美丽的国家，瓦坎达的国王是世界上最伟大的国王，瓦坎达的科技是世界上最高明的科技——巴基明白这位女子亲卫队长的原则。所以他说：“总要试过跟不同女孩跳舞才能知道你最喜欢哪个，对吧？”  
“看来你不知道什么是天注定，命运早已判定你会跟谁共度一生而你却对此疑神疑鬼。”奥科耶不无嘲笑地说，“我们瓦坎达人可不需要浪费时间才知道什么是最好的。”她说完就走了，没给巴基留下反驳的机会。  
他们被安排了新的住处，和原来的差不多但离舒莉公主的私人住宅更近，公主殿下在第一天登门造访，别别扭扭地向巴基道了个歉：“我不该打你的头。”  
这他妈是哪门子道歉？巴基心想，重点难道不是你恩将仇报？  
“我哥哥说你的脑袋金贵到能让一个帝国解体。”  
这下巴基确信这绝对不是道歉了，但他也没生气。调侃两句死不了人，而瓦坎达人的补偿方式一向是行动而不是语言。他了解这一点。  
“我的脑袋金贵到能让一个帝国解体吗？”巴基问史蒂夫。这时候离他们搬进新居已有一个月，旺达也来了一次检查他的大脑，确定他的脑袋没有任何问题。  
和往常一样，他没指望史蒂夫回答这个问题，更何况史蒂夫刚洗完澡在吹头发，吹风机的嗡嗡声淹没了他的声音。  
但是史蒂夫回答了。  
他的回答只是点了一下头，但肯定的意味确定无疑。巴基惊讶地看着他。  
吹风机又嗡嗡地响了一会儿，这是卧室里唯一的声音——巴基在史蒂夫的卧室里，他们通常会聊天到很晚，直到睡觉才各自分开，这是从小的习惯。  
吹风机终于停了。史蒂夫用手抓了一把凌乱的金发，转头看着巴基，灯光从他头顶射下，虚化了他的发梢和睫毛，他的蓝眼睛吸收着光芒，幽邃广阔如格陵兰的深海，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇饱满，暗金色的胡须从两鬓向下颌延伸出迷人的阴影，没吹干的水珠顺着发际流入胸口，胸毛从锁骨开始蔓延，宽阔的胸膛，结实的小腹，劲健的腰肢，直到被浴巾遮住的一片幽邃暗影。  
天，这家伙真是性感得让人发疯，巴基想。  
“非常金贵。”史蒂夫说。他的声音不是开玩笑。巴基一时弄不清他说的是不是和复联有关。他们很少讨论复联的问题，复联的解散源自他们内部的巨大矛盾，巴基只是个导火索，但毕竟是个导火索，是他犯下的罪行被敌人利用，让这个曾经团结的群体分崩离析。巴基永远不会忘记这一点。  
“这个世界远不完美，战斗日益艰难，总有一天我们会遇到比之前所有困难加起来都可怕得多的绝境，”史蒂夫说，看着巴基的眼睛，每当他要长篇大论的时候他总是这么看着他，严肃得好像下一刻就要上战场，“我们必须不停战斗，我们会失去很多，甚至本应属于我们的荣誉和尊严，我想要胜利，想要更好的未来，但所有的一切——”  
他停顿了一下，然后继续，“——比起你的安全来说都不值一提，因为是你让我成为我，是你让我感觉到希望，是你一直守护着我，是你让我觉得值得为未来而战斗。我需要你活着，我不能失去你，你活着对我来说是最重要的事。是的，”他最后总结，“你就是这么金贵。”  
巴基有几分钟没能说出话，他知道史蒂夫对他的感情，但他从未指望有一天能从他嘴里听到这些。  
史蒂夫感觉到他沉重的呼吸，于是摸了摸他的金属臂，超高的灵敏度让金属臂向他的心脏传导了一阵战栗。  
“喔噢……”他喃喃地说，却并没有说出什么。他感到眼眶有些发热，鼻子有些发酸，但无论流泪还是擤鼻涕都太煞风景了，所以他压下那些，舔舔嘴唇，向史蒂夫露出一个微笑。  
他们沉默无语地凝视对方，直到史蒂夫顺着他的手臂摸到他的肩膀，然后摸到他的脸和脖子，最后插进他的头发里，按着他的后脑勺把他拉近自己。巴基闻到新鲜的沐浴露混合着温暖体息的味道，看到一双温柔得惊人的蓝眼睛，感觉到双唇间柔软而湿润的触感。  
史蒂夫吻了他。  
这不是梦，巴基告诉自己。他幻想过很多次亲吻史蒂夫，但从未幻想过史蒂夫亲吻他，毕竟他才是经验丰富的那一个，但此时他全心全意地觉得这才是正确的，这才是完美的，这才是他真正想要的。  
史蒂夫咬他的嘴唇，舌尖探入他的口腔，让他每个细胞都开始战栗。这不是一个浅尝辄止的吻，这是一个蓄谋已久而水到渠成，完美无缺且愈演愈烈的吻。接下来的一切都顺理成章，史蒂夫只围了浴巾而巴基也穿得不多，他们很快就赤裸地拥抱在一起，巴基得咬紧牙关才能不让自己硬得发疼的器官当场缴械。  
——天哪，至少要等到史蒂夫开始摸你吧！  
史蒂夫的手终于摸到了那里，“这不是第一次了。”他说，并不指望巴基回答，因为巴基的表情像是已经完全迷失，迷失到不在乎自己身上发生的任何事情，史蒂夫想对他做什么都可以。  
耳鬓厮磨，唇齿交融，巴基从不知道史蒂夫的技术有这么好，他一直想也许有一天史蒂夫需要他的指导，他可以嘲笑又耐心地教育他怎么去讨女孩子欢心，怎么吻到她们浑身发软欲罢不能，他从未想过史蒂夫能无师自通，他的唇舌、他的手指、他的毛发、他的声音，他身上的每一部分都能把他完全点燃。他任由自己释放，任由自己放肆呻吟。他知道史蒂夫喜欢这个。  
时间失去了意义，每一分钟都是崭新的，每一声喘息和低语都把他们带入全新的人生境界。谁也不想停止，谁也不想保留点什么以后再说。一颗种子生长要很久，可是绽放只需一刻，谁也没法叫一朵迫不及待的花按步骤慢慢地开放。  
巨大的愉悦淹没了所有痛楚，眼泪有点丢人但巴基已经毫不在乎了，他任由眼泪和汗水淌满脸颊，完全敞开了自己。那是一种全身心的奉献，史蒂夫从未在任何人身上体验过这种快感，这种快感超越肉体，仿佛神恩，只要稍一触及就能感觉到生命是何等甜美，令人落泪。他想起娜塔莎说的“但你不是他的全世界”，他确实不是巴基的全世界，因为他们在一起才是全世界。  
第一次上床就挑战超级士兵的体力极限是不是有些夸张？巴基很难回答，但他们强有力的躯体遵从本心，愣是把这个刚睡了没多久的新床折腾得奄奄一息。后来他们终于停了下来，大概是饿了，或者一直没拉开的窗帘提醒他们已经把其他人抛弃得太久了。  
“你知道吗？”巴基说，他的声音懒洋洋的，甜美而发涩，“我觉得我都快怀孕了。”  
史蒂夫笑起来，他想起来那块难产的弹片，想起医生的叮嘱，“别让他再怀一次！”那时候硝烟弥漫，那时候人们满嘴胡扯，那时候他不曾意识到他们的未来已在展开，更不知道命运已悄然埋下一切的种子。  
他亲了一下巴基汗湿的肩膀，从背后抱住他。  
难以断定明天会发生什么，这个世界到处都是灾难，也到处都是奇迹，外星人入侵也好，地球毁灭也好，宇宙重启也好，两人真的变成猴子也好，甚至巴基怀孕也好——  
“不管发生什么，我都会一直陪你到最后，因为我一直深爱着你。”

 

完


End file.
